Unchangeable Hearts
by AiSyo the Couple of the Year
Summary: Hello, I'm Tsukishita Misaki, a new idol in the Shining Agency. But because of my low voice and more boy-like looks, I've been told to debut as a guy! Only my manager, Aya-san, Boss and Tsukimiya-sensei knows about that, but when I went to the recording of a talk show, the 'Indigo Breeze Show', a certain teal hair idol and I had trouble. Also posted on WattPad.
1. Prologue: Change

_"Debut as a male."_

_The words resonated in the room. I sat, frozen on the couch, staring at Shining Saotome, as well as my teacher during my years in Saotome Gakuen, Tsukimiya Ringo-sensei. Blinking for a few moments, I had wondered if I had heard him properly._

_"Excuse me…? Mr. Shining… I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." I replied. I had been told that I was more like a male than a female, both in appearance and in voice before, but I had never expected anything like this to happen._ _Tucking my short, chestnut brown hair behind my ear, my eyebrows scrunched together. _

_"Debut as a male, Miss Tsukino." The headmaster repeated, "I can not let you debut as a female. Though impact is good, very good, but too much is a no-no~! Miss Tsukino, female idols are known to be 'cute'. You don't fit in that category. I will only allow you to debut as a male."_

_I looked down, biting my bottom lip. It was my dream, to become an idol. But I didn't think this was what would happen._

_Honestly, I didn't know what to do, but I had cut off so many things to come here. I couldn't possibly end it at that._

_Slowly, I gave him a nod._

_The deal was made._

_The contract was signed._

_That was the end of Tsukino Misa._

_But was the start line for Tsukishita Misaki._

Groaning, I turned, grabbing the sheets. Why was I dreaming about something like that now? It felt as if it was from deep in the past. Well, though in reality, it really was only half a year ago.

_What time…?_ I slowly opened one of my eyes, gazing at the ceiling for a moment, before glimpsing at the clock which lay by the bed.

…

_4…am?_

_4 am?!_

My eyes wide, I tumbled out of bed, my bed covers flying to the other side of the room.

"No, no, no!" I repeated under my breath as I tripped around the room, getting ready while trying to look for my phone and scripts. I had no time to comprehend the coldness that had overtook me as I left the bed.

In one corner of my mind, I hoped I wasn't too loud to wake up my neighbours, or the people on the floor below mine. Especially since a single mother with a baby lived next door, I didn't want to meet an angry mother's face the first thing I leave the house.

As I calmed down after getting ready and finding my lost objects, I sat down at a small low table after taking out a sandwich I had bought from the convenience store the night before. I can't cook, not would I even have the time to.

_" I love you, tsui-"_

I picked up the phone before the first phrase half finished.

"Hello? This is Tsukishita."

"Ah, Misaki. 'Morning." It was my manager, Kanda Ayaka, "I'll be a bit late, so prepare yourself you leave as soon as I get there."

There was a small pause as the thought for a moment. I could almost hear her snickering on the other end of the line.

"…Don't forget anything."

I sighed, frowning half-heartedly. Looking inside my bag, I nodded though she couldn't see, "All ready, Aya-san."

I could hear the car's engine in the background as she told the driver to go faster, "Okay, then. We'll check your schedule and talk about job offers in the car. See you."

The phone call ended quickly, and I dropped my phone in my bag.

4:30

For once I had gotten ready in time.

* * *

AN: For this story, I've made the names in the order in Japan (Surname then name). I've also published this story on WattPad, so I'll be thankful if you can comment either here or there :)

CC is welcomed, but however flames and hate are not. Please be aware of that. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Offer of the Start

"'Morning, Aya-san." I greeted as I hurried into the car. Wisps of white curled from my lips as I rubbed my hands together. I tightened the jacket around, before licking my dry and chapped lips. It was beginning to become cold, especially as we were walking straight into December.

My manager nodded approvingly, closing the door behind me and forced my jacket off me as I tried to resist, "You can cut off the '-san' you know."

"At least I don't call you Ayaka." I grumbled, letting go of the jacket reluctantly. I couldn't be so rude to my manager by calling her by her first name, especially since if it was caught by the media, they would definitely take it the wrong way.

_[Caught with his Manager?! Tsukishita Misaki's secret!]_

I could even imagine it coming up on the news, and it wasn't a good feeling. _No… Not happening._

The female lightly hit me over the head, frowning, but soon regained her composure and took out her schedule diary, reading out my jobs for the day. A long list of names of shows and times flew out of her mouth like a tongue-twister while I sat down next to her, just purely amazed.

"Busy as always." I commented as she finished reading it out. Aya-san patted my head, as if knowing that I was pretty happy(which I was, but I would never really say that to her. How she would tease me day after day…).

Then, she took out a large pile of documents from her bag, "You've received a job offer from the _Indigo Breeze Show_."

"The _Indigo Breeze Show_." I repeated, in thought, "If I'm correct, that's the talk show with the main personality as Mikaze Ai?" I had seen it on TV a few times when I returned home at the right time, and it seemed like a really popular show from the rate of views it had.

Aya-san nodded, and passed me the documents which had the details of the show, including a brief profile of Mikaze-san.

Age: 16

Blood Type: -

Height: 178cm

Weight: -

Though it had many headings, only every one in two were filled. I sighed. Even if he had begun appearing on TV more, most of his information was still unrevealed.

Mikaze Ai was a 16 year old idol, and the youngest member of an idol group called _Quartet Night_, a senior group to _Starish_ who had debut officially in the same year I had. The boy had been known as the 'mysterious' member of the four, and rarely appeared on TV until recently. Though what the change in mind was, was completely unknown to anyone, of course, including me.

"That job's going to be accepted, if you don't have any major objections...? It would definitely boost your popularity and fame, and it's a good chance to get your fans to know you further." Aya-san looked to me as she lifted a large bag off the car floor.

"Not really." I shrugged, "Please accept the job."

Within the President, Aya-san and I, we had discussed the jobs that can and can not be accepted before our contract had been made.

Anything that included changing was a no, and so was anything that got me soaking wet enough to have white clothes, translucent.

A talk show couldn't do any harm, could it?

"I expected you'd say that. So I've put a schedule for a meeting with Mikaze Ai from 3pm 'till 4pm about the show."

I frowned for a moment before Aya-san flicked my forehead reminding me to smile, "But that's during the final rehearsals for the Shining New Idol's concert tonight." I said.

Aya-san raised an eyebrow, "You know that you've practiced more than enough, yeah? I mean, you suck at dancing but you can sing well."

Why do I feel I was insulted and complimented at the same time?

I fell silent, losing anything to say back to her.

"Misaki-kun, your hair." The manager moved on from the topic and spun me around to face the window which had a black screen over so no one could see inside. She began to style my hair.

Aya-san was one multi talented manager. That may be one reason she was chosen, but with her next to me, it was almost impossible to assume I was female.

With her long fluffy pink hair, she looked like a princess out of a fairytale. Her silvery eyes always shone like the moon(though you should also note on how scary they look when she's mad). Why she chose to become a manager instead of something like an idol, I couldn't guess. At least, she was one of the most appealing person I had ever met, both in personality and appearance.

Though she was a bit short-tempered sometimes, she always took care of me, who had a terrible sense of time and fashion. She was trustworthy as well, which was probably also one of the reasons she was chosen as well.

I stared at the black screen as silence fell between Aya-san and I. I could faintly hear music being played in the streets outside from, most likely, the large advertisement screen on buildings. I could instantly recognize who it was; how could I not? It was _Starish_, who had debut officially on the same year as me.

"There. Good?" Aya-san finished styling my hair, and stuck out a mirror I front of me, allowing me to check my hair, though she knew I couldn't really say much since it was perfect as always.

"Mm..." I mumbled, not knowing how to reply through the mixture of amazement and usual-ness, "Are we ever going to keep one hair style?"

Yes, Aya-san never failed to change the look of my hair ever day, of course without repeating.

I leant back into my seat properly making sure not to ruin my hair. Besides calling her Ayaka(don't even try unless you want a large red mark on your face for the rest of your life – She did some kind of martial arts course), this was the second thing that made her annoyed.

"No, it's Shining's personal orders."

That was unexpected. Was this something to do with impact or whatever that was he said when I graduated. If I were to take a guess, I would go with that. Well, no one could ever imagine what his thoughts may be, so there was almost no point trying to take a guess.

But, even so, impact… huh. Too much impact wasn't good, but too little would mean you'd be forgotten. Was he trying to say that as a male, I was normal? That I was average?

…

_I'm thinking too much…_

"I see." I accepted, "We should be arriving soon, yeah?" Peaking out from the corner of the curtains, I glanced at the outside views. Slightly clouded skies and buildings in every corner. Nothing much to say about central Tokyo. Just like everyday.

"We're getting off here." The pinklette spoke as the car pulled to a halt in the heavy traffic once again, "I can't make you late for first day of filming." She opened the door just centimeters from the car next door, and jumped off, not waiting for me to follow behind.

"W-Wait, Aya-san! My jacket! It's cold!" I stumbled out, adjusting my hat, chasing my manager to the pavement.

15:00

It was strange how nervous you could become when you meet someone for the first time. Even for me, who was usually easy going around people, meeting Mikaze Ai was something completely new.

Firstly, seeing him in person and without make up, it was almost impossible to not notice how flawless his appearance was. There wasn't a single aspect of him that didn't fit in, and his skin was extremely fair and looked smooth. I couldn't help but stare for a little while before Aya-san stepped on my foot.

_Ow… She needs to seriously move her mouth before her foot or else I'm seriously not going to hold up._

Secondly, he was surprisingly similar to the way he appeared on TV.  
"Hello." He greeted monotonously. Of course, since we had met within the agency numerous times, it was unnecessary to introduce himself. There was one difference I noticed however from TV. It wasn't that he wasn't smiling. Whether he was smiling or not wasn't really an issue to me. It was that he was I could almost hear the gears in his head turning as he stared at - more accurately, analyzed - me for a few moments.

"Ah, hello, Mikaze-san." I smiled, bowing slightly, ignoring the idea. We took a seat on a couch, facing each other, as we began our meeting.

"So briefly, about the overall concept of the Indigo Breeze Show. I'm sure you know a bit about it but…"

Everything went smoothly, and I completely forgot about the weird feeling I had at the beginning. Confident to complete this job perfectly, maybe somewhere in me, something loosened. Because I hadn't expected the accident to come after the recording.

* * *

**AN:** Constructive Criticism is welcome, however flames are not. Please be aware of that.

This is also published on WattPad, which is currently a chapter ahead.


End file.
